Save My Soul
by MadameLanoire
Summary: Draco was expelled from Hogwarts, wrongly blamed for the death of HP. Two years later, he still lurks around the grounds. For years, he's watched her slowly bring about her destruction. When he finally steps in, will he save her, or is it too late?
1. Default Chapter

Its been two years since Draco was expelled, wrongly accused of the murder of Harry Potter. Unable to return to his home, for fear of becoming a death eater, he haunts the forbidden forest and flies around the grounds at night. He sees her every night, the fifth stall of the girls bathroom, bleeding for mistakes that werent her fault. When Draco finally steps in, will he be able to save her life, and her sanity, or is he too late?

p (Sidenote: Ginny hasn't spoken for two years, when she talks to Draco in this chapter, it's the first time she has talked in two years…just so its not confusing. Another thing, Draco..is like…super duper man. He's all stealthy and cool…he just shows up in random spots… like…in the crow…Eric just pops out of nowhere? Yeah, he's kinda like that. And when he jumps off of stuff…he's like the vampires in underworld YEAH. woooo)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

She cried…

The hollow sound …

Breaking the glass around his heart…

Ginny slipped out of bed and down to the abandoned girls bathroom. She entered the fifth stall, falling to the ground, metal blades clinking as they hit the floor, and silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

He had watched her do this, every night, this blood ritual, for the past two years. Her arm, which had once been smooth and soft, was now horribly marred with scars of all different colors and sizes. He watched as she pulled the blade across her arm, opening old scars and newer wounds. The blood bubbled out shining in the moonlight. A single tear dropped, and mixed with the blood, which ran in rivers down her arm. This had to stop

She didn't need to go to St. Mungos.

She didn't need an early grave.

Draco jumped off of the windowsill high above her, and landed in a crouch in front of her. She didn't flinch, she didn't cry out. She looked up at him, tears in her dead eyes.

A shock of pain, and a burning need to bring those eyes to life filled his chest. Draco pushed this aside and moved forward, slowly taking the blade out of her hand and disposing of it. She didn't do anything, she just sat there, motionless, watching her life flow out of her arms. Draco returned and examined her arms. The cuts were deep, too deep _She's getting desperate_ he thought. Summoning a med aid, he stitched her arms up, and bandaged them. After he was done, he gathered her into his arms. She closed her arms and sighed. He had finally come to the rescue, he had always watched her, she knew he was there, but he never intervened.

"Draco…" She whispered, this being the first word she uttered in more than two years.

"I know" He whispered, shifting her back onto the floor as he lifted the back of his shirt to show her the long whip scars that laced his back. "My father…hurt me…and soon…I…" He fell silent, lifting the side of his shirt, showing her the chunky flesh colored scars that marred his left side.

She nodded, and he again gathered her into his arms.p "Draco…keep me safe?" She whispered. He nodded.

"I will, I promise you, I will." He said, surprising himself. She fell asleep in his arms, and he slowly carried her back to her bed, fleeing out the window as the first signs of sunrise tainted the sky.


	2. Chapter Two

(authors note: hey guys, I forgot to put a warning on

the last chapter, but this story, if you haven't

figured it out yet, contains self mutilation. If such

things make you uncomfortable, THEN DON'T READ IT.

Another thing, she isn't a goth. She lives in black

and white, black being bad, white being good. She

dresses in all black because she still thinks she is

at fault for the death of harry potter(which she

isn't) also, she doesn't wear school robes anymore. I

don't know why, she just doesn't. I never liked those

robes , they don't show their outfitssss:shakes

fist:

:deep breath: thirdly, this chapter takes place six

months /after/ the last chapter.

FOURTHLY, no, I am not going into how harry potter

died until later onnnnnn. Im sorry if you're a harry

lover, but I'm not. Hehe.)

Chapter 2

"Ginny, wake up!" Hermione whined, tugging on Ginny's

arm which began to bleed through her nightshirt.

Seeing the blood, Hermione stopped. She gently lifted

the sleeve, revealing the marred horror that was her

arm. Ginny looked up sleepily, and upon realizing the

situation, she pulled her arm away. Hermione, stunned,

just stood there, and then coming to her senses ran

downstairs to get a teacher. Ginny, thinking fast,

grabbed some of her clothes, stuffed them into a bag,

grabbing her brom, she shattered the window with her

fist. Jumping out her window and onto her broom she

headed for the forbidden forest.

Crash landing deep in the forest, she cried out for

him. He didn't come. He never came. All she wanted was

to see his face, to hear his voice. She knew only his

presence in the back of her mind. The only love she

had ever felt. This presence she had felt since…No,

she musnt think on it. It wasn't her fault. But it

was, oh it was. If only she had tried harder, if only

she had said yes, not struggled. Maybe then…he would

still be here…

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up! You're going to be late for

breakfast!" Ginny's eyes opened slowly and the bushy

head of her annoying friend came into view. Well, I

cant really call her a friend, now can I? Ginny

thought bitterly. She rose slowly and got dressed,

putting on the same black clothes she wore every day,

then quickly braided her long blood red hair and

twined it around her head. Using her wand she magicked

the dark eyemakeup she wore at all times. Pulling a

soft loosely woven black sweater over her head she

walked quickly into the common room, slipping past the

chattering Gryffindors and out the portrait hole.

She descended the stairs, heading for the dungeons.

Potions didn't start for another half and hour but she

was intent on talking to Snape beforehand. Snape,

after a year of detention, had become her close

friend. She knocked on Snapes door, which opened

immediately, his familiar form coming into view.

Smiling, he waved her into the room.

""How are we today, my dear Lanoire?"

Snape had become accustomed to calling her

Madomoiselle Lanoire, after her habit of black attire.

Ginny just looked at him, the answer in her eyes.

"Another nightmare then?" He questioned quietly.

Sighing, he sat down at his desk, rubbing his temple.

Looking up, his eyes drifted to her arm. He raised his

brow, asking the silent question. She shook her head,

and he sighed in relief.

No blood she thought not since he saved me. Thinking

of him made her heart ache. She found this reaction

strange. She chose to ignore it.

"You're going to end up six feet under…" He began. She

sighed, having heard this lecture a thousand times.

"People do care you know." He finished.

She looked up defiantly, rage burning in her eyes.

Not Harry! She thought Not Ron! Not 'Mione! Not Ma or

Da! No one!

He studied her. "I do, and Blaise, and Icky…"

Icky was the closest thing to Ginny's best friend.

Icky stood for Ichabod, as was her real name. She was

a short, thin, and well developed girl, with beautiful

brown eyes, pale skin, and freckles. Her black hair

was cut in a Chelsea like fashion, a buzzcut and

bangs. (No, she is not a skinhead) She was the

school's most prominent artist, and more than a little

crazy.

Ginny sighed, and whispered.

"Those who care are few and far between. I'm called a

traitor in my own house because I am accepted only by

the enemy."

Snape perked up when she spoke, which was rare. She

had gone mute two years ago, and had only six months

ago began talking again. She spoke only to Snape,

Blaise, Icky, and …him.

Snape smiled, and began to chuckle lightly.

"Speaking of the enemy…I have spoken to Dumbledore.

You will be moved into Slytherin, and will occupy

Draco's old room."

Ginny sat shivering in bed. The dungeons were

unusually warm, different from what she had expected.

That wasn't why she was shivering. Ginny had never

spent a night in a room with no windows, and very

little light. Not that she was afraid of the dark,

rather that the walls reminded her of the chamber.

Ginny quickly got out of bed, pulling her sweater over

her head. She slipped out of the dungeons and headed

for the girls bathroom. When she entered, she looked

about for the shadow of his form, but it was nowhere

to be seen. Her heart dropped in her chest, and she

tried to stifle the despair and overwhelming

dissapointment. Slowing her pace, she walked towards

her old haunt. Sinking to the floor of the fifth

stall, she leaned back against the wall. Soon, she

fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stared at her for a long time. She had grown considerably. She was no longer a girl, but a woman, and a beautiful one at that. He sighed, and jumped down from the window sill and landed silently down in front of her. She didn't wake from her fitful sleep, but she did stir. Draco gently lifted Ginny's sleeve, to discover no blood, and no new wounds.. He smiled. Ginny woke from the touch, a small gasp escaping her throat.

"You're getting better." He whispered before she could say anything. She stared at him, her brilliant green eyes glinting in the pale light of the bathroom.

"Where did you go for so long?" She whispered, questioning his absence. He sighed.

"Taking care of things." He said guardedly. Gina cocked her head to one side in question and he sighed, leaning back against the wall of the stall.

"My mother…killed my father. I had to…attend…his…funeral…and make sure my mother was free of blame."

"Is she?"

Draco nodded.

"Most people don't care, theyre just glad to be rid of him. My father wasn't a very liked man." He grinned.

"But…why would she kill her husband…she's supposed to love him…"Ginny said, her brow furrowing.

Draco let out a soft laugh.

"My mother never loved my father. Their marriage was arranged by their parents when they were very young. The only thing she ever liked about my father was the fact that he gave her me." He grinned.

"She's had a lover ever since I was very young."

"Who?" Ginny asked incredulously. Draco's grin widened

"Lupin."

Ginny's mouth opened in surprise, and she let out a small laugh. Draco felt a pang of…something…in his chest when he heard her laugh. His face colored in happiness. Ginny sighed happily and curled up next to Draco, putting her head in his lap. He was suddenly taken with the desire to run his fingers through her hair. He quickly clasped his hands behind his head. Ginny sense Draco's tension and momentarily questioned its source. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Draco…" she began, but bit her lip, wondering wether or not to go on. "Do you miss being in school?"

He thought for a few minutes, and then answered.

"I miss the food. And the slytherins. Aside from you and Hagrid, I havent had human contact in almost two years."

"Hagrid?" She raised a brow. Draco nodded slowly.

"Like you and Snape. I had detention with him a lot the year before I was expelled . Somehow we…got over our differences and became remarkably close. He is, in fact, the only reason I haven't starved."

She nodded. After a few moments her brow furrowed again.

"Why did you stay here? Does Dumbledore not know?"

"Oh, he knows I'm still here. But he hasn't done anything to get me to leave because he knows why I haven't" She looked at him. "To avoid becoming a death eater." He answered. "To get out of the shadow of my damnable father."

Ginny sighed, and her eyes began to droop. A few minutes passed and she drifted to sleep. Draco watched her. Before he could stop himself he stroked his hand across her cheek. A strange feeling surged inside of him, but he chose to ignore it. Rising, he gently scooped Ginny's inatimate form into his arms, and began to walk towards the dungeons. Using a secret passage that led to his room, he slipped into slytherin unnoticed.

Supporting Ginny's weight with one arm, he pulled back the covers with the other. He lay Ginny down and covered her with the blankets, and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he turned to leave. Something caught his wrist. He turned to see Ginny weakly holding on to his arm.

"Don't go Draco…" She whispered "I don't want anymore nightmares."

He could have broken her grip easily, and left as he should have, but for a reason he wasn't yet ready to admit, he stayed. Slipping off his boots and his heavy cloak, he climbed into bed next to her. The girl sighed, once again feeling safe. Draco, listening to Ginny's breathing, slowly felt himself drifting toward sleep.

When Ginny was sure that Draco was asleep, she turned over and looked at him, studying his features in the soft light of the few candles that were lit. He looked troubled, his brow creased even when he was unconscious. She snuggled up to him for warmth, and smiled as he put his arm around her in his sleep.

Draco's smile mirrored Ginny's. He had woken when she had snuggled up to him. His heart had given a strange jolt when she smiled as he put his arms around her.

Draco had never felt so close to a girl before. Of course, he had had his fair share of girls spend the night in his bed, but he'd never felt this content having another human being nestled with him, trusting him in their weakest time. _And they hadn't even…_

Draco quickly changed his thoughts, praying Ginny wouldn't wake to feel the activity **down there.** Despite himself, he grinned, his eyelids once again beginning to droop.


	4. Chapter Four

(warning: this chapter contains femmeslash! yaaaaay!)

Icky sat silently on a couch in the Slytherin common room, sightlessly staring into the fire. The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she became aware of another presence. She turned around in time to catch a glimpse of Hermione slowly walking from Snape's room. She looked as if she had been crying, in fact, she was, Icky watched as a tear slowly found its way down her cheek.

"'Mione" she choked out, her usually strong and clear voice failing her. Hermione stopped quickly, turning her head in Icky's direction. Her hair caught the light of the fire, and Icky stifled a gasp as Hermione's eyes caught hers.

"Ichabod..." responded the other girl, walking slowly towards the couch. Hermione had never really paid much mind to her, but she quickly realized that Icky was a lot better looking than she had expected. Reaching the couch, she sat down on it next to Icky. Her pulse quickened as she examined the other girl out of the corner of her eye.

"What's the matter?" Icky asked quietly, her voice sending unexpected shivers through Hermione.

"Snape..." she returned quietly, haunching over and beginning to cry. Without realizing she was doing so, Icky took the sobbing girl into her arms and held her. She tried very hard to ignore the distinct tingling between her legs. Hermione looked up, her teary eyes searching Icky's face. Leaning foward she captured the other girls lips with a forceful need that Icky had never felt before. Hermione quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorr-" her apology was cut off as Icky's lips met hers. Icky had no idea what she was doing, but she felt right doing it. Hermione's eyes, which had gone wide in shock as the other girl kissed her, slowly began to close as she was lost in the feeling of Icky's lips. Licking the other girls lip, Hermione's tongue found its way into Icky's mouth. Hermione's dormant sobs began once again as Icky deepened the kiss. Icky wiped Hermione's tears away and continued to kiss her. Hermione, her heart racing, pulled away.

"I..I dont know what I'm doing, I'm sorry...I..."

"Would you stop apologizing? I've no idea what the hell I'm doing either."

Icky rose slowly, gently pulling the other girl to her feet, and leading her towards her room. Hermione faltered, and stopped.

"No regrets 'Mione." Icky said, pulling on her hand.

"No regrets" the other girl whispered, and allowed herself to be led to Icky's room.

Once inside, they slowly started undressing eachother, lovingly brushing their hands over each others bodies. Icky's hand glided up from Hermione's waist to gently cup her breast. She kneaded it gently, occasionally stopping to pinch it lightly with her fingers. Hermione had begun crying again, but she didn't want the other girl to stop. Summoning all her courage, she lazily traced her index finger down to Icky's navel. Taking the fact that Icky's breathing hitched when she did that as incentive to continue, she slowly made her way between the other girls legs. She carefully inserted one of her fingers into Icky's warmth, and grinned as the other girl moaned quietly. Icky slowly moved them towards her bed, covering them both with her blankets. She moved so that Hermione was on her back and she was on top of her. Kissing her way down Hermione's neck, she stopped long enough to flick each nipple with her tongue. She grinned as Hermione let out a delighted gasp. Continuing in her treck down her body, she licked and kissed her way until she was between the other girls legs. Hermione gasped and moaned as the other girls ministrations continued. Before she lost all common sense, she cast a silencing spell on the room.

(sorry these chapters are so short but I have a term paper and three essays to write, so I dont really have that much time to update. plztobereviewing.)


End file.
